emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7200 (4th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Victoria tells Adam and Robert she's confessed to the police. James is angry, believing Chas has lost him the flat. Emma suggests he can stay on their sofa, but Finn is soon suspicious. Val is surprised to find Carly hasn't opened the shop. Carly covers when she's confronted. Victoria tells Adam that she's told the police the car was stolen to cover for him scrapping it. Robert's annoyed to learn that she's back together with Adam. Laurel pours vodka into a water bottle to hide the fact she's drinking again. Victoria braces herself as she finally confesses to both Harriet and Laurel that it was her who ran down Ashley. Bob forces Carly to tell Val and Eric that she can't buy the shop and hands back the keys. They are livid. A drunken Laurel reacts badly to Victoria's confession, while Harriet is not happy either. James confronts Chas over his bad reference and discovers Diane forgot to pass the message along. Finn realises Emma is responsible. Harriet realises Laurel is drunk when she sees her stumbling at the hospital door and returning to pick up her water bottle after saying she was going to the ladies. She warns Laurel to get rid of it. Finn confronts Emma over pretending she was Chas to lose James his flat. She initially denies it but soon admits it's true. Jai walks in on Leyla losing her temper with Megan who is trying to entertain Archie in the office. Laurel and Harriet continue their heated discussion in the hospital corridor resulting in Harriet slapping Laurel. Val overhears Carly telling Ross about how she and Bob were willing to commit fraud in order to secure the loan for the shop but needed Brenda's input. Jai warns Leyla that if she can't cope with Archie there's no point continuing their relationship. Robert tells Victoria that if Ashley doesn't wake up she could be charged with hit and run and sent to prison, leaving Victoria worried. Ashley suddenly takes a turn for the worse as he convulses and the machines start beeping. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing ward and corridors Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes